This invention relates to blends and alloys of polymers of 2-oxazolines, and to articles, particularly membranes, prepared therefrom.
Polymers of 2-oxazolines are generally hydrophilic water-soluble materials. Such oxazoline polymers have proven utilities as adhesion promoters and viscosity modifiers in similar applications. Unfortunately, however, such oxazoline polymers when formed into solid articles such as films exhibit very poor mechanical properties and show sensitivity to atmospheric moisture. Dried films of oxazoline polymers are too brittle to be useful in most applications. Water causes dissolution of such articles and films.
Despite these mechanical problems which limit the utility of oxazoline polymers, said polymers have many desirable properties such as hydrophilicity which would be advantageous in many solid articles such as films. It would therefore be desirable to prepare solid articles containing oxazoline polymers which exhibit good mechanical and physical properties.
Oxazoline polymers have previously been employed in small amounts as additives in water-insoluble polymer compositions. In addition, polymers of oxazoline have been blended with polyolefins to form immiscible blends. However, it is not heretofore been attempted to prepare blends or alloys of oxazoline polymers and other polymers comiscible therewith.